


Let them Eat Cake

by boxpear



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Art, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxpear/pseuds/boxpear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rankin and Caesar share a picnic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them Eat Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haruchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruchicken/gifts).



 

Jeremy Rankin and Caesar share a picnic. For the Temeraire 2015 gift exchange!


End file.
